Evergreen
by Suuki
Summary: AU Holiday One Shot Tezuka tells Fuji is moving to England for highschool... and Fuji has to learn how to deal with it. Written to the lyrics of Evergreen By Hyde. TezuFuji Happy Holidays Minna!


Disclaimer: I don't own The Prince of Tennis… although someone could get me it for Christmas. xD

Notes: Something one-shoty I wanted to try. My first shot at publishing angst. Be warned. O.O; Wrote to Hyde's "_Evergreen" (English Version). _It's a really beautiful song. TT So sad and sweet, everyone should listen to it.

Happy Holidays Minna!

* * *

"_Neh, Tezuka. What do you want for Christmas this year?"_

Tezuka Kunimitsu opened his eyes. How long had he been sleeping? Rolling over to reach his glasses, the grandfather clock in the hall rang a solid three times. 7 o'clock he concluded. His hand reached into his left pocket and he flipped open the lid of his cell phone. 7 calls missed. All from Fuji.

"Kunimitsu! We're leaving in a little bit. Dress warmly!" his mother called from the kitchen. Tezuka shook his head and looked out the window. The first snow of the season, huh. Fuji had always liked snow… but he never did as much. Looking at it was good enough for him admiring its beauty…

"_Come on Tezuka. It'll be fun, going outside once won't kill you."_

Placing his hand on the window he looked outside. The neighbors' kids were playing outside. He smiled. _"Fuji would have played with them, if he was here…" _But he wasn't. He won't be here. He sat down on the window ledge and leaned onto the glass. It was so cold outside, even the windows felt like ice.

_I lie awake beside the windowsill _

_Like a flower in a vase _

_A moment caught in glass... Mmm…_

…

His mother walked across the house and found him at the window. She told him he had better hurry. He nodded, not really listening. Outside the window was a beautiful sight. The morning sunlight had just come in and the snow clouds were now starting to part… the sunlight slowly streamed into his living room, reflecting the ornaments on his tree. It was almost Christmas after all…

"_Ah, it's so cold. Don't you wish it would snow in the summer time?" _

Tezuka closed his eyes. "It can't snow in the summer time… Fuji." He muttered to himself.

_The rays of sunlight come and beckon me..._

_To a sleepy dreamy haze_

_A sense of summer days… Ahh…_

…

He went into his room and slipped on his jacket. Looking over to his desk, he stared at all the Seigaku regulars' faces all in their graduation gowns. Eiji was the first that started to cry and then it just became a water system from there on. But still… they managed to take one last picture before that happened. Now he was moving… to England with his grandfather… he touched the golden frame of the picture and tucked it away in his suitcase.

His cell phone rang again. It was Fuji.

"Please don't call…Fuji." Tezuka muttered to himself again. He tucked it away in his pocket. Fuji was so happy yesterday when Tezuka finally agreed to walk the city with him the other day. They went shopping for presents and talked to an old couple at the park. Now he was replying the whole day in his head… he wasn't sure if his mind was functioning properly, or maybe that he was still half asleep.

_If only I could stop the flow of time _

_Turn the clock to yesterday _

_Erasing all the pain… Mmm…_

…

"_I'm sorry…"_

"_I don't want you to apologize. I want you to stay…I WANT YOU TO STAY!"_

Fuji never talked to him again since yesterday. He finished adjusting his watch and walked into the hallway. He told his mom he would be out for a while and before she could say anything, he left. The snow was coming down, the whole sky was pure white. _"Almost like a dream, huh?" _The tensai said to him again. He reached out for the snow only to watch it melt quickly into his glove.

"Yeah…" he softly replied.

_I've only memories of happiness _

_Such pleasure we have shared _

_I'd do it all again_

…

_It was afterwards while they were walking past the fountain and Fuji decided to take a break. He touched the newly formed ice coming out from the fountain. He found ice fascinating, he had once told Tezuka. But whatever else he did, Tezuka didn't pay much attention to. He could only concentrate on what he had to say. _

"_Neh Tezuka, what do you want for Christmas this year?" Fuji asked._

"_I'm leaving… Fuji. For England tomorrow… with my grandfather…" Tezuka said softly. _

_Fuji turned around looking surprised, but that look quickly faded. Tezuka knew that he wouldn't understand right away. "Why such short notice, Tezuka? Oh well… when are you coming back? Sometime before Christmas I hope, I haven't bought your gift yet…" Fuji replied smiling. _

"_I'm not coming back, Fuji. I'm moving to England. I'm going to school there…" _

_Fuji nearly dropped his camera. It was slipping out from his hands, but he clutched it at the last moment. It was all he could do to keep himself from breaking down. He started to chuckle. A soft chuckle. Tezuka felt his chest tightened a hundred times over. He smiled at Tezuka. "Stop joking… you would have told me ahead of time. Nobody else has told me about this, not Oishi, not even Eiji…"_

_Fuji saw that Tezuka didn't react. Fuji clutched his camera tighter. _

"_I'm sorry…." Was all that Tezuka could say._

"_I don't want you to apologize, Tezuka. I want you to stay…I WANT YOU TO STAY! What are you apologizing for now!" Fuji yelled. Tezuka could see a few tears starting to leak from his eyes._

"_I'm sorry…Fuji…" _

…

_This scenery is evergreen _

_As buds turn into leaves_

_the colours live and breathe _

_This scenery is evergreen _

_Your tears are falling silently_

…

His cell phone rang again. But it stopped before it could finish ringing. Fuji had left a message. Taking out his phone, he flipped the lid and pressed on his voice mail option.

"_I'll be waiting for you… at the airport." _

It stung to hear his voice. It hurt so bad… ever since yesterday…

"_Please don't leave… don't…I need you here…"_

Tezuka stared up towards the sky. It was so beautiful. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It might be the last time he saw the sky so beautiful. It might be the last time he saw anything so beautiful… like the first time he realized he had fallen in love with Fuji.

_So full of joy you are a child of spring _

_With a beauty that is pure_

_An innocence endures.. Ahh…_

…

"_I think I might be in love with you, Tezuka Kunimitsu. _

"…_Excuse me?"_

_Fuji turned around and put a finger to his smiling lips. "It's our little secret. Shhh…"_

…

_You flow right through me like a medicine _

_Bringing quiet to my soul_

_Without you I'm not whole_

…

"_Can I name our baby?" the tensai inquired one day._

"_Fuji, you can't have a baby." The ever stoic captain answered. _

_He chuckled. "You're so serious all the time." _

_Tezuka sighed. "You're just not serious enough." He stopped in his tracks. Fuji was in front of him. _

"_I'm serious about you. Isn't that enough for you?" Fuji asked opening his brilliant blue eyes. Tezuka said nothing as Fuji filled the gap between them into a kiss. It was a daily routine, and somehow… Tezuka felt like it was natural. To joke with Fuji, to kiss Fuji… to be with Fuji. _

…

_This scenery is evergreen _

_I need you far too much_

_I long to feel your touch_

_This scenery is evergreen _

_You've always been so dear to me _

…

But that was all in the past. He was in the car now, looking silently at the passing houses, all dressed up in lights. The children laughing outside… the couples out on the streets shopping for presents. The airport was more crowded than usual, the holidays were bringing people together, family and friends hugged and kissed one another. They came to their waiting area.

"Right on time… Tezuka, as always." A soft voice said.

They excused themselves to a place where it was less crowded with people. There was pure silence for a long while, neither really knew what to say to the other. Fuji looked up from his feet.

"You know… I bought your gift the other day… I was just playing with you yesterday that I hadn't." He chuckled. "I bought it with me." Fuji admitted, reaching into a brightly colored bag and pulling out a small package. He smiled sadly. Tezuka said a small thank you and took the package.

It was a scarf, a very simple scarf, a plaid design with red coloring. He held it out in front of him.

"I hope you like it… you know they don't sell those much anymore… it was a hassle just trying to get one for you…"

"You sewed this… didn't you?" Tezuka asked.

Fuji stopped mid-sentence. He started chuckling and crying at the same time.

"Fuji…"

"That's so like you…" Fuji said silently, cutting Tezuka off. "I thought that when we transferred into high school… I could boast to everyone that you were wearing the scarf that I made you… childish isn't it?"

"No… not at all…"

Fuji choked a laugh. "You know it is…"

…

_This scenery is evergreen _

_It sorrows at the sight of seeing you so sad_

_This scenery is evergreen_

_I wish that I could dry your tears_

"Fuji…"

"You don't have to worry about me Tezuka… I was acting out of hand yesterday… you deserve to go to England… I shouldn't be so selfish all the time you know… I won't have you by me now to tell me these things… I have to learn them… sooner or later…"

"_Why do you have to tell me now…? Why couldn't you just leave!"_

"_I'm sorry…"_

"_I don't want you to leave!"_

"_I'm sorry…"_

"_You can't leave…"_

"_I'm so sorry…"_

Fuji suddenly felt himself in Tezuka's arms. It was all he could do to keep from breaking down. He reached behind Tezuka and hung onto his back. He never wanted to let go… it would be too painful, he would fall apart. "_Please don't let go… don't ever let go." _He felt all the tears he had been holding in suddenly streaming down his face. It must have been ages since he cried like this… so long…

Fuji could feel Tezuka shaking now... he was crying.

"I'm sorry Fuji… so sorry…"

"P-promise me… we'll keep in touch… don't ever forget about me. Don't ever forget…" Fuji whispered into Tezuka's chest.

"… I'll come back… I promise…"

…

_The bells have rung the time has come _

_I cannot find the words to say my last goodbye _

_This scenery is evergreen _

_You've always been so dear to me_

…

_Flight Number 12, from Tokyo to England… boarding now. All passengers please… _

"…I have to go now." Tezuka whispered. Fuji shook his head and hugged Tezuka harder. "Fuji… I have to go…" He gently released his partner and held his face up to his. Fuji felt Tezuka's fingers drying his tears. He mustered a small smile and reached up to Tezuka's own face and wiped away some of his tears, though there weren't nearly as much as his own.

"Good luck… Tezuka."

"I'll be back… wait for me."

…

"_Wait for me…"_

…

"Nya, Fuji! FUJI! Wake up!"

"Uh?"

"Mo… you were sleeping again! You're going to get fat always sleeping after you eat lunch."

Fuji smiled. "I can't help it, I'm sleepy after I eat. If you want, you can eat some of my bento too." He said offering his packed lunch to his red-headed best friend. Eiji stuck out his tongue and claimed that he didn't want to get fat. Fuji chuckled and rolled over. They were on the roof of their new high school, two years as high school students.

He dug into his backpack and pulled out a letter. Eiji rose an eyebrow.

"Mo… Fuji you've read that letter over fifty times! Tezuka's not going to say anything different you know."

Fuji smiled up at his friend. "Neh, it's almost Christmas isn't it?"

"Ah… now that you mention it…Fuji, I want a new bike this year!" Fuji laughed and said there was no way he was getting a bike for Christmas, he would have to try begging Oishi for one.

"Nya Fuji, what do you want for Christmas this year?" Eiji asked finishing the last of his lunch. Fuji shrugged. Anything was fine he said and Eiji tackled him threatening him to tell him what he wanted for Christmas. Then the bell rang and it began snowing.

The first snow of the season…

"Ja ne, Fuji! Maata neh!" Eiji shouted after him. School was out and winter break was starting. Fuji waved goodbye to his friend and started for home on foot. He enjoyed walking through the snow, it was so pretty…

He stopped in his tracks. A much taller man was standing in front of the boy's tennis courts. He had longer brown hair now, but the same deep hazel eyes and he no longer wore his glasses. He wore a long coat and was carrying a bag or presents, but most of all he was wearing a scarf… a red plaid scarf… made especially by Fuji Syusuke.

"_I'm not sure what to get you this year…"_

"_Get me anything. I'll be happy as long as it's from you."_

Fuji smiled. "Tezuka."

Tezuka turned around. He smiled back.

"Merry Christmas… Fuji."

* * *

HAPPY ENDINGS ARE GOOD. X3

Merry Christmas guys!


End file.
